fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Eldritch Islands Adventure
The Story of Eldritch Islands Adventure consists of total of 18 Chapters (some of which has yet to be released) and was released October 18, 2018. The requirement is catching the contest Harbinger Fish. NOTE: if you missed the contest, this fish can still be caught by going to WaterPort and harnessing Liquid Gold on it. Currently this story remains unfinished after catching the Mother Hydra Fish. The rest of the story will be continued in a future location yet to be released. NOTE: This story was written by Lucy Snyder (player and author) and the art done by Zie Fauzi is based on Lovecraftian themed artwork Lovcraftian search. NOTE2: Either one must have completed the TYS story or one can pay 250 RLC to unlock this story. It is strongly advised that to have at least started Wahwahport, otherwise will be delayed in the story later on. This page needs your help and is lacking info. Example first catch: Caught my 1st ever x oz Harbinger Fish, worth x,xxx points and x,xxx gold. I used 1 x Chum, have x left. Chapter #1: Harbinger Beware Catch a Harbinger Fish in Waterport. I reel in the Harbinger, and my blood runs cold when it whispers, “Beware of Innsmouth Island!” Suddenly, I get a very clear image in my mind of a strange new island that’s dark and shrouded in fog. I’m incredibly creeped out, and I have the strangest feeling I need to ask Earl about what I’ve just witnessed. Next Step: “Nice catch der wranglar, did u phinish da 1O Year Storm?” ''-Eloquent Earl'' You Betcha! NOTE: Message link will be different if have not completed 10 Year Storm story. Chapter #2: Unlocked the Lovecraft If have completed the The Story of the Ten Year Storm, then you can click You bet I did! “Hey, there, Wrangler!” Earl waves at me from behind the counter of his shop. “Need some supplies?” “Not exactly,” I say, scuffing the toe of my shoe nervously. “I caught a Harbinger, and it spoke to me. I didn’t have too many Tarpit Stouts, I swear!” Earl frowns. “Did you have a vision of a foggy island?” “Yeah, as a matter of fact I did,” I reply. “It was really disturbing.” “You need to go talk to Sailor Stu,” says Earl. “He come in here last week and told me he found that very island. Now, that boy ain’t been right in the head since he got turned into that monster, but he showed me a Polaroid of the place. He says something terrible is happening there that could affect everyone in Farovia!” “Whoa,” I say. “How do I find him?” “He left this weird boat behind … he calls it the Lovecraft. I don’t know much about it, and I don’t like the looks of the engine. But Stu said it’s the only way to reach Innsmouth Island. If you get to the island, you’ll probably find Stu.” Next Step: Travel to Waterport and Talk to Earl? Upon arriving at WaterPort... Purchase the Lovecraft from Earl? after purchasing the Lovecraft boat, followed by Purchase the Eldritch Pole? Chapter #3: Innsmouth Island Talk to Earl, purchase the Lovecraft boat and the Eldritch pole at WaterPort. When the island comes into view, I start messing with the onboard radio … and I get through to Stu! He directs me around the island to a small bay with a weather-beaten dock. Stu stands there in dark glasses and a trench coat, looking nervous and twitchy. I wonder how many Red Sharks he’s had today! “Hey, Stu … what’s going on?” I ask as I step onto the planks. He looks around as if to make sure we won’t be overheard on the deserted dock, then steps in close to whisper. “There’s a crazy fish god cult here: the Esoteric Order of Dagon. They’re getting more and more followers, and it’s only a matter of time before they spread to the other islands in Farovia. They’re dangerous. People are disappearing. Rumor is that the cultists are turning them into sea monsters.” “And that’s something you know a little something about, huh?” He nods grimly, rubbing his scarred arm. “But whatever they’re doing, it doesn’t involve one of Sig’s potions. If it did, that would be easy, right? Just figure out the antidote. They’re doing something else. Something that goes against the laws of nature. I have nightmares about what the cult would do in Waterport if they ever got a foothold there. We gotta stop them.” “How?” I ask. Stu adjusts his dark glasses. “I’ve been going around town incognito. Getting information. I’ve nearly figured out where they’re holding the secret cult meetings. What I need you to do is go fishing … the locals told me that the Cultish Fish is sometimes wearing an Esoteric Order of Dagon amulet. I need you to fish until you get two of the amulets, one for me, and one for you. We can’t get into the cult meeting without them.” “Sounds easy enough?” “Oh, it won’t be.” He shakes his head. “The locals can sell you an Eldritch Pole, but the Cultish Fish is hard to catch. And the fish here aren’t like anything you’ve seen before. They mess with your head. A lot of the anglers here completely lose their minds.” “That doesn’t sound good,” I say. “Watch your sanity,” says Stu. “You might need to take a Crazy Pill every so often, or take a break and go to another island for a while to recuperate. If you go insane out here, you’ll probably find yourself stuck in Wahwahport … you’ll have to hang out with the baby fish until you feel a bit better. So make sure you’ve got at least one Crazy Pill before you start fishing. The bigger the fish get, the worse they are for your mental state. You could see something really terrifying out here that abruptly sends you over the edge.” “So, no night fishing out here?” I ask. Stu shudders. “I can’t even imagine what horrible things crawl out of the Innsmouth Trench at night.” Next Step: Travel to Innsmouth? Chapter #4: Infiltrate the Cult Travel to Innsmouth Island, catch the Cultish Fish. The Cultish Fish can be caught with a level 4 Eldritch “Great, you got the amulets!” He takes the necklace I offer him and puts it in his pocket. “And we’re in luck — the cult is meeting in a secret subterranean temple in the caves under the middle of the town later tonight.” He hands me a nylon duffel bag. I peek inside and see a hooded black cotton robe, a lantern, a small tin of kerosine, matches, and some other odds and ends. “Meet me in the alley behind Gilman’s grocery store at sunset tonight. Bring this gear, and wear something that won’t be too hot under the robe. ” “What are we going to do?” I ask. “We’re going to infiltrate the meeting. Everybody keeps their faces covered with the hoods, but if we have the amulets, they’ll assume we’re one of theirs and let us in. Once we’re inside, we’ll listen to what the head priest has to say.” Infiltrate the creepy fish cult? This isn’t how I planned to spend my evening! But if something dangerous is happening, and I can help put a stop to it, I know I should. “And then what will we do?” Stu looks determined. “And then … we figure out a way of stopping them.” Chapter #5: Run for your Life Take the amulet to Stu, Meet Stu in Alley. It gets dark fast in Innsmouth! I meet up with Stu in the alley and we fill up our lanterns and put on our robes. The amulet feels strangely cold and heavy when I put it around my neck. “Follow me,” says Stu. He leads me down the pitch-black alley to a set of rusty metal stairs that disappear somewhere below. The light from our lanterns doesn’t quite reach the bottom. I can hear the drip of water. A cat yowls in the distance. “We gotta go down there?” I shudder. Stu nods grimly. “Stick close to me. There are a lot of twists and turns down there, and it’s easy to get lost.” We go down the slippery stairs and into the dark, foul-smelling basement of the grocery store. It stinks of mold and garbage down here, and I can hear rats chittering. Stu goes to a set of wooden shelves stacked with canned goods and pulls down a pickle jar. The shelves swing inward, revealing a dark cave tunnel. We walk through the cave for what feels like hours, even though it’s probably only minutes. I’m so creeped out by this place that my body is one big goosebump! But finally, I see the distant flicker of torchlight, and as we get closer to it, I see an iron gate set into the rock. Two burly guys who look like occult bouncers stand guard on either side, and they take an aggressive stance until they see the amulets gleaming around our necks. They open the gate for us, and we enter into a big cavern with wooden bench seats like crude church pews. The room is lit by torches in wall sconces and tall candelabras filled with flickering, dripping candles. Most of the seats are already filled with black-robed cultists, so Stu and I sit in the back. A gaunt man in black with a weird crown that looks like it’s made of golden coral stands at a lectern at the front of the cavern. He, too, wears an amulet, but his is deep red. “Brothers and sisters of the Order,” he intones. “Our victory is nigh! Our rituals have energized the Deep Ones, and they in turn shall summon Father Dagon and Mother Hydra, who shall rise and wipe the old world clean so they can usher in a new world! All of Farovia shall tremble to meet their new gods!” “Oh, crap!” whispers Stu. “They already did the ritual! We’re gonna have to go with Plan B!” “What’s Plan B?” I whisper back. “You never told me what Plan A is!” Unfortunately, the cultists in from of us hear our whispering. Suddenly one of them stands up and points at us, shouting, “Unbelievers! Get them!” Chapter #6: Asenath Throw your lantern and get the heck out of here! My lantern shatters against the back of the pew, splashing burning kerosine everywhere. Suddenly, the whole cavern is on fire! In the midst of the chaos, Stu and I escape back down the hallway. It’s pure luck that we don’t get lost on our way back to the surface. “Well, that’s one way to bust up a cult!” Stu leans against a dumpster, gasping for air. “What do we do now?” I ask. He strips off his robe and chucks it into the dumpster. “I thought that if we could get to them in time, we could stop the initial summoning ritual. But it sounds like they already had it. Now, the Deep Ones are doing their own ritual. So we have to stop Dagon and Mother Hydra from getting to the surface.” “How do we do that?” I realize that my own robe stinks of kerosine and smoke, and I dump mine as well. “First, you’ll need a Fariana Suit to fish in deeper waters,” he says. “You’ll need to level up your Eldritch before the local shop will let you buy the suit. And then, you’ll need to catch some of the Deep Ones who used to be locals here. I heard a rumor that a Deep One named Asenath has a map to the place where Dagon and Mother Hydra will rise from the depths. Catch her, and I bet you’ll find the map.” Chapter #7: Dagon (Here is where it's no longer just clicking the next step.) Catch the level 55 Asenth. Oh my! You found the secret map that shows where Dagon and Mother Hydra will rise! “You can’t foil our plans,” hisses Asenath. “Y'ha-nthlei and Pht'thya-l'y will stop you!” Her words chill me to my core, but I can’t let on that she’s got me worried! I’m determined to press on! Chapter #8: Mother Hydra OH NO! MY SANITY! MY POLE! For one moment, Dagon swam up from the depths, huge and terrible as an ancient god. Stu and I fought him with our poles with all our skill and strength. For one amazing moment, I thought we had him hooked! Oh my, if we hooked this monster we’d have a story to tell the folks at the bars in Waterport for the next fifty years! But Dagon was too strong, and he broke our poles and swam away, disappearing back into the abyss where he’d come from. Stu and I reach the surface, and I’m so filled with despair I can hardly stand it. “We failed,” I moan to Stu. “We were so close, but we failed!” “No, we didn’t!” Stu exclaims. “He went away! That means we chased him off! And that means Innsmouth Island and the rest of Farovia are safe from him!” “But what about Mother Hydra?” I ask. Stu looks grim again. “Yeah. We gotta try to chase her off, too, after we’ve gotten our gear fixed up. And we really have to make sure we’re in a good place sanity-wise before we try!” Chapter #9: Celebrate OH MY! Mother Hydra rises before us, and she’s even more terrifying than Dagon. My whole body shakes inside my suit. But she takes our bait, and Stu and I fight for our very lives and the lives of everyone in Farovia! We battle for hours. Every muscle in my body burns from the effort, and I can feel my sanity leaking away. How much longer can this go on? Mother Hydra thrashes, shattering my pole! And then she swims off, down into the depths of the trench where she came from. We did it! We chased her off! Farovia is saved! Chapter #10: Another Cult Stu buys us a round of Tarpit Stouts at the Innsmouth Pub. “You did good, Wrangler.” He toasts me with his mug. “Thanks. You weren’t too shabby yourself.” I smile. “But let’s not do this again soon, okay? I think my bruises have bruises.” He laughs. “No worries. Everything’s okay now.” “But for how long?” I frown. “There might be another cult someplace else that tries to summon Dagon and Mother Hydra again.” “Well, if we chased them off once, we can do it again, right?” I clink my mug against his. “That we can.” Category:Chapter Category:Eldritch Islands